


A well deserved rest

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth lay on her side on the bed, watching her daughter taking a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A well deserved rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written weeks ago for the lostcityfound fic battle for the prompt "John/Elizabeth, nap". This also fits the fic101 prompt "Bed".

Elizabeth lay on her side on the bed, watching her daughter taking a nap. She knew she should use that time to get some rest too, but she couldn't; she just couldn't take her eyes off of her newborn. She was so small, lying there on the bed, between cushions, that Elizabeth had some trouble believing she was the same baby that she had found so heavy when she was in her womb. Taking her small hand between two fingers, she kissed it and stroked it.

"You ok?" John asked her from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah… Can you imagine that yesterday I was still that big whale, and today, we have this beautiful girl?"

"But you were my big whale…"

"Shut up," she mock-glared, knowing that he didn't really think that. "I'm glad the labour didn't last long, and that Jennifer decided to send us home."

"You're both fine, and she knows you're better here than in the infirmary." He paused, wondering for a moment if he should voice the thoughts that had kept him awake more than once in the previous months. Deciding that Elizabeth would want to know, he started. "I was afraid… I was afraid that something would go wrong and I would lose you both…"

"John…," Elizabeth tried, taking his hands in hers, but he stopped her before she could continue.

"I know it was stupid, but… I couldn't squash this fear down."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you. But hey, it's ok, you're both fine."

"Yes, we are."

Gesturing for him to come closer, she kissed him long and slow, wanting to reassure him that she would go nowhere. When they broke the kiss, they turned their eyes back to their daughter who was still sleeping peacefully.

"She has your eyes," John stated, though he couldn't see them right now. "She has your ears, thank god. She has my nose. Let's hope she won't have the dreaded Sheppard hair."

"I don't care," Elizabeth said, though she had often told him during the pregnancy that if she did have his hair, he would be the one to comb it. "She's here, that's all that matters. We have a daughter, we're parents, now. I never believed all those who said that a baby forever changes your life, but they're right. Life just can't be the same because we have a new life we're responsible for."

"Yeah… I hope I'll never let her down."

"You won't. You never let me down, even when others did. You continued to fight for me even though you were told I was dead. And you found me. Look where we are now… We would never be here if it wasn't for you," she reminded him, tears prickling her eyes. "So, no, you will never let your daughter down because you're not like that, John. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you too," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead, before yawning unexpectedly.

"You should take a nap too," he suggested, and she nodded, already laying her head on the pillow.

"Stay with us?" she mumbled, looking through half-closed lids.

"Always."

John watched her fall asleep, before mimicking her and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Tell me if I ever do something wrong," he whispered, before sliding further down the bed, and joining his family for a nap.

 

Fini.


End file.
